Stranded
by Zorvus
Summary: During a flight to Greece, a plane crashes during a hurricane with Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper in it. They must find ways to survive or risk being killed by anything that lurks within the isolated island. They continue to think, what will happen to them if they're never rescued? Four teenagers, one plane, one isolated island.


**Percy didn't plan **on delaying his flight to Greece, but apparently he lost his luggage card somewhere in Florida.

Percy was impatiently waiting in the lobby of the Miami Airport. He should've been in Greece by now, but he dropped his luggage card somewhere in Florida, and it can take centuries to find it. So there he waited, while they made a new luggage card for him.

He decided to pass the time by sleeping, since he was about to go insane, and that wouldn't be good for him at all. By the time he woke up, he saw the card right next to him.

"_Good_," Percy thought, "_I can finally leave this damned place."_ He grabbed his luggage and hurried to the plane. As soon as he got in the plane, the doors closed.

He stuffed his luggage in the storage compartment and sat down. Everyone around him looked at him like he was crazy, he can't blame them, he delayed their flight by fifteen minutes.

They were on their way to Greece by the time he knew it, already over the open sea. Percy never wanted to go on a plane, but his mom said otherwise. Turbulence

"What are you doing here?" A voice said. Percy looked over his shoulder to see a blonde with a curious look. She was wearing a jacket over her tank top, and she had her hair tied behind her head.

"Well, I'm going over there for vacation of course! I would ask the same to you, Annabeth." Percy said sarcastically to Annabeth.

"Well, it seems that we're both on vacation. I thought you were afraid of going on planes?" Annabeth replied.

"What about Jason and Piper?"

"They're on this plane. They were originally going to London, but I got them to change their mind."

"Where are they then?"

"In the back of the plane. We can't change places, so you're not going to get to talk to them until we get to Greece."

So there he was once again, waiting. The open sea was all around him now, no sign of land for a hundred miles. The darkness consumed the plane, since he left at night. The ocean was much more peaceful at night, but it contained hundreds of predators waiting for the plane to crash, or perhaps a giant shark waiting to consume a boat with dozens of civilians.

Turbulence hit again, but it was much stronger now. Percy looked outside his window to only to see dark skies all around him. He tightened his seat belt and looked over at Annabeth. She was sound asleep, so Percy just tightened her seat belt. Percy put it too tight, and Annabeth woke up immediately.

"Percy!" Annabeth yawned, "What are you doing?"

"Tightening your seatbelt of course!" Percy replied.

"There's no reason to-" The violent shaking cut Annabeth off. The alarm started to beep and the plane went down in a steep motion.

Percy looked out his window, and sure enough the wings were singed, probably from lightning. It was his worst nightmare, to be in a plane going towards the sea. Percy took quick action and took off his seatbelt, as soon as he did that, he hit the ground as the plane hit the water. He quickly ran to the plane's emergency compartment and took out a lifeboat.

He opened the plane's door only to be greeted by full force wind. Percy was thrown to the back of the plane. He groaned and stood up with difficulty. This was no ordinary crash, half the plane was singed and half of the passengers were dead. The rest of the passengers were screaming and struggling to get out of the plane.

"Percy, we have to get Jason and Piper!" Annabeth yelled.

"There's no time for that! If I know Jason, he would put his life on the line for his friend, so there's nothing to worry about!" Percy yelled.

Percy pulled Annabeth out of the plane before she can reply, and they both fell into the roaring waves of the open ocean.

He immediately opened the lifeboat and struggled to get on it. Annabeth beat him to it and helped Percy up. He immediately felt sorry for the rest of the passengers, but he can only focus on himself and Annabeth.

Percy saw another lifeboat to their left. "Hey!" Percy was waving his arms over and over, but the endless wind of the hurricane was sweeping his voice away.

"Percy, hang on to the ropes!" Annabeth yelled. Her knuckles were white from holding the ropes. Percy decided to follow her orders and he did the same thing.

The waves were battering them from all directions. Whenever he tried to breath, he got a handful of water in his face. The plane was long gone, and you can still see the remaining electricity of the plane until it went dark. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to go, and no land in a thousand miles.

Percy was still awake, and the hurricane was still in full force. Annabeth was fast asleep holding the ropes while Percy was still awake, getting salt water in his eyes. He couldn't see anything but water. How he wished he had never lost his luggage card. He was running scenarios in his head, what if he had never gone on vacation? What if he never lost his luggage card? What if we had a different pilot? What if we were going to be saved? He tried to think on something besides the current scenario that he and Annabeth were in, anything but this.

All that thinking finally overtook him and he fell asleep holding the straps on the lifeboat. As they were floating along the high waves, a cargo ship passed by searching for survivors. What if they were rescued? What if they saw them? What if Percy was still awake?

The cargo was soon out of sight as the darkness of the hurricane consumed them once more. They were lost, abandoned, and without food. "_Certainly this is a dream_?" _Percy thought_, "_This is simply a hallucination from being scared of flying! This is the only possible explanation!"_

"_But this is no dream" Percy thought, "This is all real. We are lost."_

"_We are Stranded"_


End file.
